This invention relates to tooth positioning appliances, and in particular it relates to the early treatment of overbite and overjet problems.
In the field of orthodontics, at the point in time at which all of the deciduous teeth have been replaced by permanent teeth, conventional orthodontic devices such as bands or the like are often used for straightening teeth to bring them to a predetermined position of proper or close to proper occlusion. To bring teeth into a final position of desired orientation in the mouth, the orthodontists will often use a tooth positioner, an example of which is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,736. The said patent relates to a preformed tooth positioner. However, custom-made positioners of this general type have also been known for many years, as illustrated for example in the Kesling U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,432.
A basic problem with these and other current orthodontic practices and equipment is that treatment does not commence until the stage is reached at which all deciduous teeth have been replaced by their corresponding permanent teeth, and this is so notwithstanding the fact that many real or potential orthodontic problems are recognizable at much earlier times, for example upon eruption of the first permanent incisor teeth. A particular problem which can be recognized at such an early stage is overbite and/or overjet.
Thus, it would solve a basic problem in the field of orthodontics and provide a significant advance therein to provide procedures and equipment for commencing treatment of orthodontic problems during the mixed dentition stage which precedes that stage at which all deciduous teeth have been replaced.